Psycho Princess
by AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer
Summary: Azula is trying to set Zuko and Katara up, but is failing. Can Toph help out? Zutara and slight Ty Lokka


**A/N: Found this on my iPod and couldn't resist ending it. This is as if the war NEVER happened and a bunch of friends live at the Fire Nation palace. They're each sort of ambassadors.**

"Hey! Azula!" The small boy yelled from across the courtyard.

"What do you want, Aang?" She asked the tattooed boy from her perch high in the cherry willow tree.

"Why are you in such a foul mood, Zula?" he whined, just to annoy her.

"No, wait, don't answer that!" the green-clad girl tailing Aang called out. "We all know Psycho Princess here tried, and once again failed, to hook up Sugar Queen and Hothead."

"Shut up, Toph!" Azula snarled. Dubbed Psycho Princess for her roller coaster moods and slightly psychotic schemes, Azula lived up to it. People rarely called her Azula anymore, except Aang. "I do not fail! I only... Get veered off course slightly!"

"M-hm. What was your brilliant-plan-that-veered-off-course this time?"

"Plan DT!"

"Azula,what does that mean?"

"Aang, Psycho Princess here went through every letter of the alphabet, then every letter of the alphabet with A in front of it, then B in front, then C, and is now on the Ds. She is PSYCHOTIC."

"But this one will work! I have learned from my mistakes!"

"All 123 of them?" Toph said sarcastically. Azula just growled, while Aang counted with his fingers.

"She's right! You've tried 123 times and they are still completely oblivious!"

"Yes, Aang. Got that." Azula mumbled.

"Wait. If you're fire princess, can't you just lock them in a room or something?"

"Plan CG."

"How about... deliberately causing Katara to trip into Zuko's arms?"

"Aang, that was Plan A."

"Erm..."

"No! I'm going to do this myself!""

Azula's schemes multiplied rapidly and within three weeks she was on Plan KY. There had been parties and festivals, dances and dinners, and yet the two were completely oblivious! Frustrating much?

Plan KY was commencing, and Azula had to stop brooding. If this didn't work, she had told Toph that she could do Plan KZ. For some reason, it was the only one Toph wanted to do, so Azula (who had been in a good mood at the time) had agreed.

KY involved Ty Lee, her boyfriend Sokka (Katara's brother), Azula, and Mai, who once had a crush on Zuko.

"Um, Zuko?" Mai stammered. She was quite the actress, which was strange, seeing as she never portrayed any emotion. "Well, you see, I was wondering, um... Whadrudointmrow?"

"What?" said Zuko, turning to Katara, who hadn't caught Mai's words either.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh... erm... I dunno. Why?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to know if..."

"Oh!" Zuko said, as Katara had just whispered in his ear."Look, Mai, erm, you're a really great friend, but I don't like you like that."

"Oh, okay. Bye, then."

"See ya later!" He watched as she turned the corner before turning to Katara. "Don't."

"Don't what?" she smiled innocently.

"Just... don't." They kept walking.

"Zuko! You jerk! Why'd you turn her down?" You didn't even let Sokka come in! she thought.

"Psycho Princess?"

"Yea! I won't ever forgive you! Unless there's somebody else?" Zuko just shuffled his feet.

"Gotta go, Uncle's waiting for me. Bye!"

'Yes!' Azula crowed. 'Finally, he realizes!'

However, by the very next day, both seemed to have completely forgotten. It was Toph's turn for KZ, and she informed Azula it wouldn't be long.

Toph headed down the hallway, arriving at Zuko's lavish room. Pushing the door wide open, she began to speak, pointing with deadly accuracy at the two friends. "You are in love. Get used to it!" They were shocked, she could feel it, and she turned on her heel and slammed the door shut. Her job was done.

"You love me?" she said in a small voice.

"Yeah. You?"

"Me too."

Zuko pulled her into in his arms, and what should have been a fairy tale scene ended with an angry sister.

"285! 285 ATTEMPTS! And she gets ONE and you are together?"

**A/N: Okay, so the 'You love me?' part is weird, but I'm not really in the mood to fix it. Ya know, I might make a longer story, maybe a set of drabbles, of each of her attempts. That would be fun. Hmmm… Please leave a review!**


End file.
